AL FINAL DE LA NOCHE
by Amaya Kurau
Summary: Sumido en la oscuridad, en medio de una noche que parece no tener final; el rey lo ha perdido todo, el tiempo se lo ha llevado, lo más preciado para él siempre le ha sido arrebatado y los recuerdos se han desvanecidocomo agua entre sus dedos. Pero...
1. PRÓLOGO

N/A Los personajes de Vampire Knight y algunos sucesos que se mencionan en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino.

Así mismo, he usado la traducción de algunos fansub para la recreación de varios flashbacks. No recuerdo todos pero el mas importante es Menos FreeTime. Mi agradecimiento y el crédito que les corresponda.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **CON LAS ALAS ROTAS**

Se encontraba sentado en el piso mojado; recargado sobre la pared a medio derrumbar de uno de los edificios de la academia. Aunque resultara increíble, estaba gravemente herido. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra él mientras veía como los cuerpos tendidos a su alrededor eran empapados por ella, y el agua que se acumulaba en el piso se mostraba teñida de rojo y despedía intensamente el aroma característico de la sangre. Podría ser para cualquier vampiro una imagen y un aroma provocador, pero a él en ese momento le provocaba nauseas.

Miró una de sus manos, de a momentos su vista se nublaba. Sé sentía mareado y débil. De manera dolorosa, los recuerdos volvían a su mente. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Los sangre pura estaban furiosos porque él había decidido sacrificarse para crear el nuevo metal para las armas de los cazadores; ya que el anterior había perdido su poder. En respuesta se habían agrupado y habían arremetido con furia contra la academia junto a un séquito de ex humanos y nobles buscando eliminarlo antes de que arrojara su corazón al horno.

En su momento sólo Zero les hizo frente sin temor, y pese a lo que él suponía, por primera vez el cazador había pedido su ayuda.

Sus planes eran dejarle al chico el trabajo de contener a los vampiros mientras él se dirigía al horno; pero por algún motivo, después de escuchar las palabras del joven fue hasta él para pelear a su lado. Quizá eso había sido en parte debido al hecho de que el cazador había dejado a un lado su orgullo por el bien de la academia y de Yuuki.

Sin embargo, a él esa decisión le costó mucho. En sólo unos instantes todo fue un terrible caos; y mientras peleaban contra los intrusos, Yuuki, su Yuuki se les había adelantado y había arrojado su propio corazón al horno sin que él ni nadie pudiesen evitarlo.

En ese momento, con todo el aroma a sangre esparcido por doquier, él sólo pudo percatarse de dicha acción cuando el grito de Zero resonó en el lugar. Con desespero lo había buscado con la mirada creyendo que había sido herido; pero en vez de eso, lo halló corriendo hacia el horno eliminando a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino.

Por un instante la confusión lo había embargado al punto que no comprendió por qué Zero corría; hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando un fuerte aroma a sangre conocida le provocó una terrible angustia. Yuuki ya se encontraba parada frente al horno y girándose hacia ellos se despedía con una cálida sonrisa.

Se había quedado petrificado, sin poder moverse y sin saber qué hacer. Por primera vez su mente estaba en blanco. En respuesta, dolorosamente sitio como su corazón era atravesado por la mano de uno de sus enemigos, pero ese dolor no se comparaba al dolor que sentía su alma.

Su corazón había estado a punto de ser arrancado, después de todo él era el principal objetivo; pero alguien distrajo a su enemigo; y él, reuniendo su fuerza, se deshizo de aquel vampiro e intentó ir hacia ella. En ese momento Zero ya la tenía entre sus brazos y lloraba; mientras Yuuki tocaba su mejilla consolándolo y le dedicaba sus últimas palabras. En cambio él estaba tan lejos y cuando apenas dio un par de pasos hacia ella, en un segundo Yuuki ya se había convertido en una lluvia de brillos y polvo.

Seguido de esto, en el lugar había resonado el grito desgarrador del cazador; y él había sentido que se quedaba sin respiración. Luego, casi como en repuesta al dolor del joven, el metal salió del horno y junto a éste, Zero también desplegó su poder como nunca antes, aunque no parecía haber estado del todo consciente de ello.

Ambos arremetieron con furia contra los vampiros enemigos, destruyéndolos a casi todos, incluido a aquel que lo había herido a él. Cuando los sangre pura que aún continuaban con vida vieron esto, huyeron seguidos de muchos de sus súbditos.

Pero eso ya era ajeno a él. Lo único que había podido hacer en ese momento era ver a Zero llorando, abrazando con fuerza contra su pecho el vestido que había traído puesto Yuuki. Era una imagen irreal, no podía ser cierta de ningún modo.

Con esta idea había continuado caminando hacia el horno, apoyándose del muro que estaba a su lado y oprimiéndose con fuerza el pecho. Sin embargo no había podido resistir más y había resbalado al piso quedando inconsciente.

Ahora que había abierto los ojos y que la lluvia lo golpeaba con fuerza. Intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente pero se sentía muy débil. La herida en su pecho sangraba un poco y las del resto de su cuerpo, como ésta, no podían sanar ya que habían sido hechas por armas de cazadores y esto retrasaba su regeneración.

No sabía realmente por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente; su mirada estaba borrosa, y oía voces amortiguadas a su alrededor. Miró nuevamente el piso, efectivamente, el agua que corría era color carmesí. El dolor se hizo más fuerte. Pero no se trataba sólo del dolor físico sino también el de su alma que era el más insoportable.

Intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero fue inútil. Entonces levantó el rostro y con eso cayó en cuenta de la masacre, había cuerpos de cazadores por doquier, ya que estos, a diferencia de los vampiros, no se convertían en cenizas. Los cazadores que aún continuaban en pie los estaban recogiendo dirigidos por Yagari; mientras que Ichijou y los demás vampiros súbditos suyos, atendían a los cazadores heridos y a sus propios compañeros.

Él estaba solo y cubierto por una gruesa gabardina que debía ser de alguno de sus vampiros. El motivo vino de inmediato a su mente; era demasiado tentador estar cerca de él estando todos heridos; por eso los vampiros suponiendo que él estaría bien, pero necesitaba tiempo, se mantenían alejados ayudando a otros.

Para entonces su vista ya no estaba borrosa. Giró su rostro hacia el frente y se percató de la presencia del director que se encontraba al lado de Zero, quien estaba arrodillado. La lluvia había pegado su pelo a su rostro y su ropa al igual que la del joven cazador, estaba teñida de rojo. Intentaba consolar a su hijo aunque él mismo parecía haber envejecido muchos años. Zero simplemente no le prestaba atención.

Alrededor del cazador, el metal que había abandonado el horno para acabar con sus enemigos, se había convertido en cientos de hermosas mariposas platinadas que revoloteaban por todo lados, especialmente alrededor del joven cazador, pero también de Kaien y ahora que lo notaba, de él mismo; y poco a poco se dirigían de regreso al horno.

Entonces también recordó como Zero había desplegado su poder, pero ahora ya no estaba rodeado de aquellas ramas plateadas y luminosas que brotaban de él cuando se hacía uno con la bloody rose. Sin embargo continuaba llorando ya que podía ver los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, estaba sufriendo realmente y eso provocó en él, que el dolor de su alma se hiciera incomprensiblemente aún más insoportable

Tuvo entonces el fuerte deseo de ir hacia él y borrar de alguna manera ese dolor; pues por un momento sintió que si lo hacía, su propio dolor disminuiría

\- Ze ... cero.

No sabía por qué este nombre es el que había brotado de sus labios; aun así intentó hablar con fuerza, quería realmente llegar al horno, pero su voz era apenas audible. Quizá Zero no se percató de su voz, pero el director se giró hacia él.

\- Ka…name… kun-. Apenas lo dijo en un susurro y se giró completamente hacia él.

El director tenía una expresión de profundo dolor. Kaname intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo, fue entonces que el director se dirigió hacia él.

\- Estás herido. Todos están muy heridos. Tus vampiros prefirieron mantenerse alejados. Yagari dijo que te atacaron directo en el corazón. Él te cubrió con su gabardina después de ver tu herida. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

\- Me siento débil… pero eso no es importante… Yuu…ki… ella. ¿Por qué ella?... no debió pasar… yo… no quería…. Ella…

\- Lo sé… ella actuó por su cuenta… mi hija Kaname… ella… -. Las lágrimas amenazaron con nublar la vista del director.

\- Perdóname, fue mi culpa… yo debí protegerla y en cambio -. Inconscientemente su mirada se posó en la figura del cazador.

\- Ella quería protegerlos a ambos, proteger a la academia y sobre todo a los humanos.

\- ¡Pero ella no tenía que sacrificarse!... esa era mi decisión.

\- Lo sé… aunque me duele demasiado… fue lo que ella quiso, por primera vez mi pequeña quiso ser egoísta.

\- No tiene sentido, no lo tiene.

\- Lo sé… pero por ahora tenemos que atender tus heridas.

\- No.

\- Kaname… por favor… permíteme hacerlo…. De otra forma me derrumbare aquí… Zero tampoco me escucha...

\- Llévame hasta el horno…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo que vine a hacer a este lugar.

\- No, eso no… por favor.

\- Déjame, Kaien…

\- Pero…

\- Sólo cuida de él – dijo mirando hacia Zero - no permitas que haga una tontería. A Yuuki la entristecería. Él, sé que él podrá lograr mucho ya que es un cazador y un vampiro que una vez fue humano. Creo que él podría ser el único capaz de comprenderlos a todos...

\- Para… no digas eso… tú…

\- Yo… yo no puedo estar sin ella, no puedo, no otra vez, ya había decidido que mi tiempo había llegado, además estoy muy herido – Kaien lo miró suplicante - No me mires así, te recuerdo que soy más viejo que tú, al menos deja que decida cómo quiero morir.

El director no dijo nada más, le ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo hasta el horno. Sin que se le pidiera y pese al dolor que debería estar sintiendo también, lo dejó solo junto a Zero quien ni siquiera lo miró.

\- Kiryuu, yo… no quería que esto sucediera… esto no tenía que ser así… quien iba a arrojar su corazón en el horno era yo.

\- ¡Cállate miserable, no quiero oír tu voz!

Kaname miró al cazador, no sabía qué hacer, quería atraerlo hacia sí y abrazarlo,

\- Realmente lo siento, yo la amaba… sé que sabes lo que eso significa… sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

\- Te dije que te callaras... esto no debió ser así, ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, todo fue culpa tuya, siempre manipulando a todos, si no hubieses comenzado tu maldito juego… ella…- el cazador apretó sus puños sobre el suelo mojado.

\- Kaname sintió que nuevamente atravesaban su corazón.

\- Lo sé, todo fue mi culpa, yo había decidido arrojar mi corazón, yo quería que ella se quedara a tu lado, sabía que sería feliz… ahora ella se ha ido, y yo no puedo vivir sin ella… yo no puedo vivir con este dolor. Lo siento, pero por favor, sigue adelante...

Dio un paso al frente y colocó su mano a modo de cuchilla y la dirigió hacia su pecho, sin embargo apenas rasgó su camisa ya que la mano del cazador detuvo la suya.

Kaname sorprendido por la rapidez del movimiento, lo miró y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre una rodilla al piso seguido del cazador que aún sostenía con fuerza su mano.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Entre sorprendió y molesto intentó zafarse del agarre.

\- Suéltame.

\- ¡No… y te hice una pregunta! – Kaname miró a los ojos al joven, estaba completamente empapado y su pelo se pegaba a su rostro; tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto pero aún con ello lo miraba furioso.

\- Lo que vine a hacer.

\- ¿Acaso eres un maldito cobarde?

\- ¿Q…qué?

\- ¿Vas a dejar que el sacrificio de Yuuki sea en vano?, ella lo hizo por ti, ella no quería que tú te sacrificaras; y ahora como si nada vas a arrojar tu corazón también. No te lo voy a permitir.

Kaname lo miró, ahora podía verlo perfectamente; este chico tenía la misma mirada que su primer amor, el único; aquella mujer que arrojó su corazón al horno para crear las primeras armas de los cazadores. Ya se había percatado que Kiryuu tenía su mismo color de ojos y de pelo, pero ahora el parecido era asombroso.

\- Yo… yo no soy como tú.

\- No, no lo eres – El cazador había soltado su brazo, pero ahora lo tenía sujetado del cuello de su camisa - Pero eres el rey de los vampiros, se supone que tendrías que ser mejor, por eso ella te amaba a ti, no puedes renunciar, no lo voy a permitir, en este momento yo mismo desearía dispararte con esta arma y desaparecerte, pero no lo voy a hacer por ella. Así que si quieres arrancarte el corazón, hazlo cuando sus deseos se cumplan.

\- Estoy muriendo Kiryuu – dicho esto un hilo de sangre brotó de su labios; Zero lo soltó y lo miró con lo que le pareció al sangre pura, un ligero matiz de aprensión - Me apuntaron al corazón, y me hirieron con armas anti vampiros, tu sabes lo que eso significa, estoy muriendo.

\- ¡No…no… tú no vas a morir, yo no voy a permitir que Yuuki haya muerto por nada!

\- Kiryu ...

\- ¡Cállate!

Dicho esto, el cazador miró alrededor, estaban prácticamente solos, así que se descubrió el cuello.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces?

\- ¿No es obvio?, te estoy ofreciendo mi sangre…así que bébela para que tus heridas…

\- No es tan fácil, tu sangre no podría.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?… he bebido de varios sangre pura ¿no?...

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, había dejado de llover pero el cielo aún rugía y se iluminaba con los estruendos.

Con un movimiento rápido Zero lo sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo a él. Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió y le provocó un temblor en todo el cuerpo, ahora su rostro estaba en el cuello del joven cazador. Cerró los ojos, Kiryuu tenía razón, Yuuki no quería que él se sacrificara, por eso lo había hecho, ella no quería que todo lo que amaba desapareciera.

Kaname con el rostro oculto en el cuello del cazador, comenzó a llorar en silencio. En verdad el joven poseía la fortaleza que a él le faltaba. Quizá hace mucho tiempo que él había querido que todo acabara, pero con Yuuki viva se había detenido, ahora irónicamente era el cazador quien lo sostenía para evitar que se hundiera.

Sin poderlo evitar se aferró a los brazos de Zero sujetando con fuerza su camisa, mientras las lágrimas corrían más copiosamente mojando el ya de por si empapado pecho del cazador.

Sabía que cualquiera que los viera no podría dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían y por un segundo agradeció que Kaien se hubiese llevado a todos y los hubiese dejado solos.

Se acercó más al cazador, aspiró su aroma y extrañamente esto pareció nublar sus pensamientos, pues sin ser muy consiente, comenzó a pasear su nariz del lóbulo de la oreja al hueco de la clavícula del joven. Con esto, Zero no pudo evitar que un ligero tono carmesí se instalara en sus mejillas, por lo que cerró los ojos; y sus dedos, que sostenían la nuca del sangre pura, temblaron ligeramente.

\- Mierda Kuran… sólo bebe…

El sangre pura no escuchó el reclamo del cazador, simplemente comenzó a lamer su cuello, justo donde había elegido morderlo. Un suspiro entrecortado brotó de sus labios cuando abrió su boca, y entonces, de forma sutil pero decididamente clavó sus colmillos en aquel esbelto cuello, inmediatamente la sangre fluyó y comenzó a beber lentamente.

Después de unos segundos no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, Yuuki acababa de dejarlo y él no podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el sabor de la sangre del cazador. Era tan exquisito, en ella podía sentir tristeza y dolor, pero también calidez y seguridad. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y con cada sorbo parecía que su sed aumentaba en vez de disminuir.

Zero comenzó a sentirse mareado, y la vista empezó a nublársele.

\- Kuran, es suficiente - intentó separarlo de sí, pero el sangre pura no lo escuchaba y parecía que inconscientemente se aferraba más a él.

\- ¡Oye!… para… yo tampoco tengo intención de morir aún.

No había reacción en el sangre pura, pero pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando intensamente mientras bebía.

\- ¡Kaname… es suficiente!

Al escuchar su nombre el vampiro reaccionó y sé separó del cazador, aún con los ojos carmesí lo miró. Era una mirada intensa y el joven desvió su rostro para rehuirla.

\- Yo… lo siento

\- Está bien… ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó el cazador, con la mano sobre el lugar donde el sangre pura había bebido.

\- Parece que después de todo tu sangre si funciona…

\- Mmm.

\- Oye, tú también fuiste herido con un arma ¿no es así?

\- Eh ...

\- Aún no cierra… la mordida.

\- No es nada… voy a estar bien…- dijo Zero, pero la tristeza se veía reflejada en su ojos.

Este chico realmente poseía una gran fortaleza y por Yuuki era que intentaba mantenerse en pie y no darse por vencido. Él sabía que tenía un gran dolor en el alma. Entonces se dio cuenta que no sólo había llorado por su propio dolor sino también por el de Kiryuu, al beber su sangre. Sabía que el cazador fingiría estar bien, pero no era así.

\- Permíteme – dijo sujetando su brazo antes de que el cazador se pusiera en pie. Zero lo miró desconcertado – al menos déjame hacer esto.

Acercó sus labios al cuello del joven y éste intentó retroceder, pero Kaname lo sujetó de la camisa para impedirlo, un ligero halo de energía violeta apareció entre los labios del sangre pura y la piel del cazador y los orificios dejados por sus colmillos comenzaron a sanar. Zero se ruborizó y se apartó de él bruscamente

\- Ya te dije que voy a estar bien, ahora quiero estar solo, sólo eso – dijo poniéndose en pie, observando un instante el horno y con una mirada de profundo dolor le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marchar. Antes de alejarse mucho volvió ligeramente el rostro y lo miró por encima del hombro – No se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez. Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste. Eliminar a esos sangre pura que atacaron la academia y buscar una manera más adecuada de lograr una coexistencia con los humanos.

Kaname lo miró sorprendido y se quedó ahí arrodillado viéndolo marchar. La lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo, llevándose consigo los rastros carmesí de la batalla. Levantó el rostro al cielo y permitió que las gotas lo mojaran. Zero tenía razón, aún no podía rendirse, el cazador no lo haría, estaba seguro. Sonriendo amargamente se puso en pie y se giró hacia el horno.

\- Yuuki…no pude evitar que te sacrificaras… el dolor que has dejado en mi es tan grande que no sé cuánto tiempo podré resistir con él. Pero lo aprovechare para terminar lo que inicie, antes de eso no podré verte nuevamente, pero te juro que pronto nos volveremos a reunir.

\- Dicho esto se alejó.

Un suspiro entrecortado brotó de sus labios, mientras su vista se perdía otra vez el hermoso horizonte que delataba el inicio del crepúsculo vespertino, con sus tonalidades carmesí y predominantemente violetas que siempre le hacían recordar aquel día.

La línea que separaba al día de la noche estaba frente a sus ojos, mostrándole nuevamente el reflejo de aquello que más añoraba.

 _¿_ Cómo _puedo deshacerme de este profundo anhelo?_

 _¿Cómo me hago a la idea de que no podré tenerlo jamás?_

Una vez más se volvía a hacer las mismas preguntas y una vez más, como en muchos años, no tenía la respuesta a ellas.

Cerró los ojos y deslizó suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios y luego posó su mano sobre su cuello; mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y algo parecido a una opresión se creaba en su estómago. No era una sensación completamente placentera, pero ya se había acostumbrado a sentirla cada vez que los recuerdos acudían a su mente. Una sensación producto de la mezcla de arrepentimiento, dolor, tristeza, miedo, deseo, calidez y esperanza. Algo que no podía evitar sentir, algo que cada día que trascurría le hacía más difícil reprimir el deseo de volver.

No sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento había comenzado a sentir todo eso. Quizá siempre fue así, pero había tratado de no prestarle atención. Quizá le deseo desde sus días en la academia, cuando el joven era prefecto y él el presidente de la clase nocturna; siempre retándose, aborreciéndose y disputándose el amor de ella. O quizá fue desde que lo conoció aquel día nevado en esa montaña junto a su gemelo, cuando aún mostraba esa mirada inocente y dulce y que más tarde una de su especie le arrebataría. O tal vez fue desde aquella vez cuando le atacó con ese cuchillo y él conoció por primera vez aquella mirada de desprecio que a partir de ese momento le dedicaría siempre. No, no tenía la más mínima idea. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que algo había cambiado ese día trágico hace cinco años; y que aún recordaba claramente como si hubiese sido ayer…. Ese día perdió a Yuuki, pero descubrió algo más. Ese día se separaron, pero algún día volvería a él y se ganaría su perdón.


	2. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**_CAPÍTULO 1._**

 ** _Un nuevo comienzo_**

 _Las horas transcurren sin piedad; y los días se convierten en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años. Así el tiempo pasa, una estación sucede a otra borrando cualquier recuerdo, sumiéndome cada vez más en la oscuridad; y aún me pregunto si sigo siendo yo, si aún soy capaz de amar; si aún soy capaz de sentir. Por ello, mientras pueda quiero saber que te tengo, quiero saberte mío; quiero cortar tus alas y que en esta larga noche te quedes por siempre conmigo._

 _ **Otoño, Treinta años después.**_

Era una tarde tranquila. La estación estaba en su completo apogeo y muestra de ello eran los colores ocres del paisaje; el olor característico y las hojas que bailaban en las calles arrastradas por el viento.

El sol ya brillaba cerca del horizonte y poco a poco iba adquiriendo los tonos anaranjados y rojizos que anuncian la cercana puesta.

Fue entonces cuando un elegante auto negro de vidrios polarizados, abandonó la ciudad; cruzó el puente y comenzó a ascender por una empinada colina.

En lo alto y a lo lejos, podían verse despuntando, algunas de las imponentes torres pertenecientes a la academia Cross.

El auto continúo por varios minutos su camino a través del sendero adoquinado y flanqueado por enormes arboles de hojas caducas; hasta estacionarse frente a la escalinata principal de aquella edificación.

De inmediato las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a descender dos atractivos jóvenes; uno de ellos alto, rubio y de ojos verdes; de porte elegante y actitud despreocupada. El otro, más alto que el anterior, de pelo rubio cobrizo, alborotado y de aspecto más salvaje y serio. Eran Ichijou Takuma y Akatsuki Kain; ambos aristócratas y vampiros de clase noble.

\- Bien, ya estamos aquí… – dijo el primero desperezándose y mirando hacia lo alto de la escalinata.- No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tantos años ¿no crees?... – nadie contestó, entonces se giró y sonriendo se inclinó hacia el interior del auto - ... ¿Sucede algo?...

No recibió respuesta, en cambio, otro joven descendió del auto lentamente, casi como si le pesara tener que hacerlo. A diferencia de ellos; éste tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ligeramente ondulado; los ojos borgoña, la piel moreno claro y su porte era aún más elegante. Por mucho destacaba sobre los otros dos. Era Kuran Kaname, vampiro sangre pura y actual líder de la sociedad vampírica.

\- Será mejor darnos prisa Kaname… Cross-san debe estarnos esperando desde hace rato.

El vampiro sólo asintió; pero antes de seguirlos, dedicó una mirada nostálgica al horizonte; luego los tres comenzaron a ascender por las escaleras de piedra labrada. Ichijou parecía ser el más animado, ya que hablaba con Akatsuki sobre lo que recordaba de aquel lugar, que para hastío de éste, era mucho.

Sin prestarles atención, Kaname levantó la vista hacia la gran reja. Hacía treinta años que la había atravesado para marcharse y no había vuelto desde entonces. Ahora ésta parecía haber sido reparada recientemente, e igual, mucho de lo que veía a su alrededor había cambiado. Esa vez, todo lo que había quedado eran destrozos. Pero ahora, incluso nuevos árboles habían crecido sustituyendo a los anteriores que habían sido destruidos durante aquella batalla.

Sonrió con ligera amargura y deslizó la punta de sus largos dedos sobre la cerca de piedra a lo largo de las escaleras, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ahora que volvía a estar aquí. Aun a pesar de que lo había deseado desde hace muchos años, no podía evitar el sentimiento de temor por la posibilidad de reencontrarse con el pasado y tampoco podía evitar el sentimiento de dolor a causa de todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había perdido aquella noche.

Ambos eran sentimientos que nunca había compartido con nadie y por ende eran desconocidos para quienes lo rodeaban. Ambos eran sentimientos que no podía darse el lujo de dejar ver dada su condición y todo lo que ésta implicaba. Aunque no era como si no hubiese pasado por lo mismo antes; de hecho, eso ya formaba parte de su vida. Después de todo, con una existencia de diez mil años no podría ser de otra manera. Pero a pesar de ser así, aún no podía acostumbrarse a su soledad y a perder siempre aquello que llegaba a ser importante para él; y tal vez jamás se acostumbraría. Quizá era por eso que había vuelto; aferrado a esa pequeña esperanza depositada en aquel anhelo.

\- Chicos… que gusto volver a verlos… bienvenidos.

Apenas cruzaron la verja, frente a ellos apareció Cross Kaien; el dueño de aquel lugar. Al igual que en el pasado, llevaba el pelo sujetado en una coleta con algunos mechones escapando de ella; e iba envuelto en un extraño chal verde. Sin embargo no podía negarse que el tiempo había pasado en cierta medida; ya que detrás de los anteojos, sus ojos color paja lucían cansados.

En este momento el hombre les sonreía amablemente y eso delataba que aún mantenía aquella actitud relajada que lo caracterizaba.

\- Gracias, Kaien… - respondió por todos Kaname.

\- Soy yo quien debería agradecerte por haber decidido venir personalmente.

\- Dijiste que lo que querías tratar era algo sumamente importante.

\- Y lo es en verdad. Bueno, pero antes supongo que desean descansar, ha sido un viaje largo… Acompáñenme por favor; el servicio se encargará de su equipaje.

El grupo lo siguió y mientras avanzaban por una de las veredas, Kaname volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Efectivamente la academia permanecía igual que en el pasado. La punzada de dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, por lo que para evadirla, prefirió mirar hacia los jardines donde hermosos crisantemos se hallaban en plena floración.

\- Cross-san , tengo entendido que la Academia no imparte clases desde hace treinta años. Pero veo que hay bastante movimiento. ¿Acaso volverá a entrar en funcionamiento?

Kaname reaccionó ante las palabras de Ichijou, y miró hacia donde veía el noble. Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de nada, pero efectivamente, en varios puntos de las instalaciones parecían haberse hecho trabajos de restauración recientes; y en ese momento un par de docenas de hombres con herramientas, que parecía habían llegado al final de su jornada, se alejaban del edificio principal por uno de los parajes.

\- Algo así… al menos esa es la intención… pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso.

El sangre pura miró a Cross, quien sin haber tomado mucha importancia al hecho, continuaba su camino. En cambio él, se detuvo y miró el alto edificio que se erguía varios metros frente a él; con sus amplios ventanales y vitrales con el emblema de la familia Cross. Sus ojos se clavaron en una de las altas torres.

... flashback ...

El frio y algunos copos de nieve golpeaban contra él. Acababa de hacer algo en lo que no había tenido más remedio. Había despertado a Yuuki. Ella ahora lo miraba incrédula y a la vez feliz. Ella finalmente lo recordaba…

De pronto, en lo alto de la torre se hallaba el joven cazador apuntándole con su arma; estaba furioso…

\- Huelo sangre que conozco… Es la sangre de Yuuki… eso y… la presencia de dos vampiros!... Kuran!… tú la trasformaste!…

\- Basta Zero!... – Yuuki se incorporó y se interpuso - él es, él es… mi hermano mayor… lo siento… lo siento… - Sin más, ella cayó inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Hermanos?!… - el cazador se mostraba en _shock_.

\- Yo hubiese sido más feliz si hubiese nacido como su verdadero hermano… Tu rostro dice "no quiero creerlo"

\- Ella dijo que eran hermanos y tú lo niegas… ¿por qué?

\- Sin lugar a dudas Yuuki es la verdadera hija de la familia Kuran de sangre pura… como vampiro debes comprenderlo… pero como cazador ¿Qué harás ahora?

Tomó el cuerpo de la joven y se marchó dejando al cazador en lo alto de la torre.

-? ... ¿Ame ... Kaname?

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, pero no respondió a quien lo llamaba. Sólo siguió mirando el edificio de abajo hacia arriba.

Todos esos años, como una maldición; parecía poder recordar a la perfección cada expresión y cada gesto en el rostro de aquel cazador como si hubiesen sido cinceladas en su mente. A veces era agradable, pero otras como ésta, sólo le hacían recordar lo mucho que aquel debería odiarlo por todo el daño que le había causado.

Suspiró sutilmente y estando a punto de volverse, su atención fue atraída por alguien que salió del edificio y se encaminó hacia ellos. Él se lo quedó mirando, era un hombre alto, atractivo, de pelo castaño corto y alborotado, y de ojos color avellana. Si no se equivocaba, era Takamiya Kaito, el mejor amigo de Kiryuu.

Físicamente se veía mayor que él y que los otros nobles. Aunque eso era normal ya que la longevidad de los cazadores era diferente y menor a la de los nacidos como vampiros. Los cazadores alcanzaban cierta edad y luego el tiempo pasaba por ellos más lentamente. Kaito había alcanzado ya dicho estado. Mientras que ellos como vampiros aún aparentaban veinte años, Kaito aparentaba diez años más que ellos. Kaname no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería Kiryuu-kun ahora. Si bien era un cazador, ahora era un vampiro, aunque uno ex humano.

\- ¿Director? - El cazador, al pasar a su lado, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se siguió de largo. Él en cambio se quedó mirando las puertas del edificio, esperando algo más.

\- Kaito-kun, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ya han terminado con la biblioteca. Así que a partir de mañana los bibliotecarios podrán hacer su trabajo.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Por supuesto, ya era hora… en fin, yo se lo informaré a él… de todos modos tengo que volver, aún tengo trabajo que hacer en la asociación.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Kaito-kun.

\- Sí, claro…

Kaname se giró y miró al joven alejarse. El chico ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a los otros vampiros. Era evidente su desagrado hacia ellos.

\- Me recuerda al prefecto de entonces…– dijo de pronto y sin emoción alguna, Akatsuki – Sí, aunque ahora él es…

\- Yo creo que deseo algo de beber. – algo nervioso, Ichijou lo interrumpió y miró a Kaname y al director alternativamente.

\- Si…claro, vamos a mi casa. Isaya me ha enviado un excelente té...

\- Yo preferiría que habláramos de una vez sobre lo que nos trajo aquí.

Cross sonrió y los tres reemprendieron el camino hacia la residencia del director.

A Kaname no le era muy agradable estar ahí, cada minuto que pasaba rememoraba cosas que deseaba olvidar por completo desde hace mucho.

Miró hacia el horizonte, el sol se había ocultado por completo y los colores que ahora se reflejaban en el cielo eran carmesí mezclado con violeta

 _"Ya te dije que voy a estar bien, ahora quiero estar solo, sólo eso…"_

 _"No se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez, tienes que terminar lo que empezaste._ "

\- …ryuu-kun. Pero su trabajo le impide hacerse cargo completamente.

Kaname miró nuevamente a sus acompañantes. Estaban hablando de Kiryuu, pero él no escuchó nada más que el final de la respuesta de Kaien.

\- Ya veo… ¿entonces ese joven que acaba de marcharse lo apoya?

\- Hmmp… Bueno, digamos que, a regañadientes… Antes era a él a quien Zero de cierta forma respetaba, llegó a ser algo así como un hermano mayor para él. Pero por una extraña razón los papeles se han invertido, aunque siguen siendo muy buenos amigos, supongo que no habría nada que Kaito-kun no haría por mí hijo.

No tenía idea de que habían estado hablando, pero extrañamente una sensación de molestia lo invadió.

\- … Adelante… Las personas del servicio les ayudarán a instalarse…

\- Gracias…- dijo Ichijou, mientras ingresaba al lugar - Espero que no causemos molestias, en especial a Kiryuu-kun.

\- Para nada, él no vive aquí, desde haces años vive en la ciudad y sólo viene sus días de descanso para visitarme, enclaustrarse en la biblioteca, en la sala de tiro o para atender a los caballos.

\- Eso suena a que no tiene una vida muy social… - intervino Akatsuki.

\- Bueno… su único amigo es Kaito-kun y claro que pasa tiempo con él, pero tampoco puedo negar que es un adicto al trabajo. Ha rechazado tanto a chicas como a chicos que han querido salir con él.

\- ¿No será que en realidad ya sale con alguien?

\- ¿Te refieres a Kaito-kun?

Kaname miró al director, la molestia se había convertido en algo más. Aguardó expectante la respuesta del hombre, pero este sólo sonrió divertido.

\- Lo dudo.

...

\- Adelante Kaname, en un momento estaré contigo.

Después de la bienvenida, Ichijou y Akatsuki se retiraron a sus habitaciones, en tanto él y el director se quedaron solos.

El hombre le pidió entonces que lo acompañara a su despacho, pero en el camino, se marchó . Parecía ser que tenía varios asuntos que atender, pues justo cuando entraban a su despacho, un joven le solicitó unos minutos.

Ahora él se había quedado solo y miró a su alrededor. El lugar no lucía muy diferente de la última vez que lo vio; los colores, lo muebles e incluso las pinturas. Muy pocos detalles parecían haber sido agregados, como las fotos que había por todos lados y que delataban una de las tantas excentricidades de aquel hombre. Eran fotos de lugares y personas desconocidas para él.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente para esperar a que su anfitrión volviera.

 _"Ha rechazado tanto a chicas como a chicos que han querido salir con él"_

Un sutil rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba recordando algo como eso?. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó un brazo sobre el escritorio. Fue entonces que algo llamó su atención. A un costado, sobre una mesa, había varios portarretratos. Uno de ellos le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Lo tomó; en la foto aparecía Zero luciendo una toga de graduación, a su lado estaba Cross sumamente feliz, pero el joven mantenía una expresión seria.

Kaname sonrió. Por impertinencias de Ichijou sabía que Zero había terminado sus estudios de preparatoria y posteriormente había estudiado el nivel superior. Sus estudios los había combinado con sus deberes de cazador y aun así se había graduado con honores en pedagogía.

Volvió a colocar el portarretrato sobre la mesa. Al hacerlo movió otro y éste cayó de frente. Lo levantó y miró. En esta foto también aparecía Zero, pero la lente de la cámara parecía haberlo captado sin que se diera cuenta. El joven estaba acariciando la cabeza de una yegua blanca y sonreía. Era una sonrisa tan cálida y hermosa como ninguna. Kaname sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido...

\- Se la tomé hace poco más de veinte años, sin que se diera cuenta.

Kaname dejó rápidamente el portarretrato en su lugar. Kaien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, pero él no se había percatado desde cuándo.

\- Me lo imagino. – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- Sí, es muy difícil capturarlo sonriendo – el director avanzó hasta la mesa y tomó entre sus manos el mismo portarretrato - ... ésta es una de las pocas que tengo con ese placer; así que podría decirse que es uno de mis tesoros… Hmmp… recuerdo que en ese entonces a él le molestó, pero a mí me hizo muy feliz.

\- Ya veo - Kaname volvió a mirar con más detenimiento las fotos a su alrededor.

\- Lo siento, no tengo ninguna de ella aquí – dijo al observarlo. El sangre pura no respondió. – Decidí que lo mejor era guardarlas en los álbumes. Para Kiryuu-kun era muy doloroso verlas cada vez que venía… – el director sonrió amablemente - Pero cambiemos de tema ¿Gustas un poco de té?

\- Por favor.

\- Y, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Siguiendo con mis planes...

... flashback ...

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y lanzaba cálidamente sus últimos rayos dorados sobre ellos.

\- Kaname… espera… ¿A dónde iras?

\- Aún no lo sé, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer… he hecho una promesa y hasta que no la cumpla no podré reunirme con ella.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tengo que eliminar a los sangre pura que atacaron la academia y también tengo que planear varias reformas.

\- Pero no estás bien… ¿Qué hay de tu dolor?

\- Lo mismo he pasado antes, esta vez no es diferente… No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará; así que si necesitas contactar conmigo hazlo a través de Ichijou… el será mis ojos y oídos en el senado mientras estoy fuera.

\- Supongo que ya lo has decidido…. Pues entonces, ten cuidado Kaname…

\- Gracias por todo director.

El grupo de vampiros nobles, con él a la cabeza, se encaminó hacía la gran puerta de la entrada principal, descendieron la escalinata y abordaron sus respectivos autos. Luego se perdieron en la lejanía mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo.

...

\- Lo imagino, la asociación se ha hecho cargo de los estragos que eso ha traído consigo.

Kaname miró al director y sonrió sutilmente.

\- ¿Me lo reprochas?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que no fue para eso que querías hablar conmigo ¿o sí?

\- No, no fue por eso… se trata de la Academia, como ya te percataste, se están realizando los preparativos para que en unos meses vuelva a entrar en funcionamiento.

\- Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?

\- Si… lo que queremos es que la clase nocturna vuelva. – Kaname lo miró seriamente.

\- ¿Volver?... ¿con qué finalidad?

\- Con la misma que en el pasado. Crear un lugar donde humanos y vampiros convivan. Demostrar que ambas especies pueden coexistir.

\- Kaien, en el pasado y con todo lo que sucedió… yo… ¿Qué dice el presidente de la asociación a todo esto?

\- ¿Kiryuu- kun?... él está de acuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, de hecho ésta es su idea. Fue él quien me lo propuso. – Kaname lo miró sorprendido - En realidad esto sólo lo sabes tú. Para todos, esta "idea loca" como la llaman, es mía nuevamente y él sólo me está apoyando, nadie cree que algo así se le podría ocurrir al actual presidente de la asociación de cazadores. Todos dicen que le he pegado mi locura a mi hijo.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Pues hazlo. Fue él quien lo pensó. Y de hecho, él personalmente quería hablar contigo al respecto, pero le pedí me dejara a mí hacerlo.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que ha cambiado de idea?... él era quien más se oponía a ese deseo. Kiryuu no creía que la coexistencia pudiera lograrse.

\- Hmmp… eso era en el pasado. Aunque no lo parezca, mi hijo ya no es un niño, ha madurado. Después de todo ya han pasado treinta años desde que todo aquello sucedió… No hace mucho vino y me expuso su deseo de que la academia reabriera sus puertas y que volviera la clase nocturna, y con ello intentar volver a trabajar para lograr la coexistencia. No te niego que me sorprendió demasiado, pero me contó sus motivos y yo acepté.

\- Pero él sigue siendo el presidente de la asociación de cazadores.

\- Si, y desde su nombramiento ha estado trabajando muy duro, tanto para ser completamente aceptado como para reformar a la asociación…

\- Aún asi es muy difícil lo que me pides… sabes que lo fue en el pasado y ahora lo es también. En especial por el hecho de que en los últimos quince años, vampiros sangrepura alrededor del mundo han sido eliminados. El senado sabe que fui yo, incluso muchos nobles lo saben; pero permiten que siga siendo su líder por temor y porque soy el sangre pura más antiguo y no hay otro que se atreva a enfrentarme. Pero eso no quiere decir que me permitirán hacer todo lo que yo quiera.

\- Créeme que lo entiendo. Conozco la magnitud de esto y también la situación en la que te pongo.

\- ¿Qué dicen al respecto los altos mandos de la asociación?

\- La mayoría ha contemplado la posibilidad, pero aún se encuentran renuentes; el resto se opone, sin embargo creo que la propuesta puede trascender… digamos que en términos de votación, lograríamos ganar por muy poco, pero sería suficiente... Aunque siendo sincero; en un principio, a excepción de los más allegados a Kiryuu-kun, nadie más estaba interesado; incluso lo llamaron una idea descabellada y suicida. Y no tuvo mas adeptos, sino hasta que les garantizó que si apoyaban su propuesta y lograba convencer al senado para que aceptaran la creación de la clase nocturna, él mismo se haría cargo de la vigilancia e ingresaría a la Academia como profesor...

\- Hay demasiados conflictos de intereses. Tú ya sabes de eso. Además siendo presidente podría descuidar muchas de sus funciones.

\- Tiene a su lado a varios compañeros dispuestos a ayudarlo. Además, no sólo se trata de la clase nocturna; el plan también contempla que varios cazadores ingresen como alumnos, no para vigilarlos, sino para formarse; al igual que ustedes, ellos también tendrían clases especiales.

\- Es muy ambicioso lo que pretenden.

\- Los sabemos, pero él no se detendrá, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que puede llegar a ser muy persistente, cuando algo realmente le interesa no da marcha atrás, eso es algo que ha adquirido con los años. Por ahora, la asociación ha dejado en claro que sólo lo apoyará si él logra que la clase nocturna vuelva y que jóvenes cazadores ingresen por propia voluntad… sólo bajo esas premisas… de lo contrario la propuesta será desechada… Kaname, Kiryuu-kun está completamente comprometido con esto… me lo ha dicho; si aceptas, él estaría dispuesto a trabajar hombro a hombro contigo y correr con todos los riesgos y responsabilidades que eso conlleve.


	3. ANHELO

**_CAPÍTULO II_**

 ** _Anhelo_**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde su entrevista con el director. Y aunque como sangre pura sus decisiones eran irrevocables y para todos su palabra era prácticamente ley. Interiormente aún se preguntaba si había hecho bien en volver. No era que no lo deseara; sino más bien era que, él mejor que nadie, sabía que como sangre pura y aún más como líder de su sociedad no siempre se podía hacer lo que se deseaba, sin que eso repercutiera.

Desde siempre todo mundo esperaba que actuara de cierta forma y estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos y él por lo general les daba gusto. Eso había traído consigo que con el paso del tiempo tuviera que aprender a fingir y sólo mostrar lo que los demás querían ver. Pero ésta ocasión era diferente y es por eso que allí se encontraba ahora.

Un par de semanas antes se había reunido con los miembros del senado y les había externado su intención irrevocable de apoyar la creación de una clase nocturna nuevamente en la Academia Cross. En un principio se opusieron rotundamente pues sabían que la idea en realidad había surgido del presidente de la asociación de cazadores y no de él. Sin embargo al final de cuentas; a diferencia de Kiryuu con la asociación donde sus miembros respetaban a su presidente, a él el senado le temía; así que no habían tenido más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar.

Pero que el senado aceptara no era lo que importaba en realidad, lo que sí, era que la clase nocturna debería formarse por voluntarios; vampiros interesados en respetar las normas establecidas en el plantel. Y para ello pidió a Ichijou hiciera del conocimiento de todos los vampiros nobles que la clase nocturna volvería a crearse.

La respuesta fue favorable; en pocos días un número considerable de vampiros estaba dispuesto a asistir por propia voluntad e incluso algunos en contra de los deseos de sus padres. Kaname sabía que parte de su decisión se debía al hecho de que él ingresaría como miembro también. Pero si bien lo hacían por congraciarse con él o porque realmente les interesaba la coexistencia con los humanos; poco a poco ellos mismos se quedarían o se marcharían si es que no eran capaces de acatar las normas. Él se encargaría de que así fuera.

\- Bien, ya he terminado… - Ichijou que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, se incorporó y luego de estirar sus brazos para relajarse, se dirigió hacia él. Kaname lo miró desde su posición junto a la ventana - Aquí está la lista de los alumnos que ingresaran a la clase nocturna… - Kaname tomó la carpeta que le ofrecía y hojeó su contenido - ¿Quieres que se la lleve al director?

\- No... gracias, lo haré yo mismo. – Kaname cerró la carpeta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Espera… ¿iras ahora?

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Es que aún es temprano y debe haber todavía muchos aspirantes humanos paseándose por las instalaciones.

\- No importa…

El sangre pura salió del despacho mientras Ichijou lo miraba y suspiraba; pues aunque su amigo nunca decía nada, él sabía perfectamente el motivo de su prisa. Así que simplemente sonrió.

En tanto, Kaname abandonó el área designada a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna; cruzó los jardines del área común y se dirigió hacia el edificio principal, donde se encontraba, entre otras, la oficina del director.

Durante el trayecto pudo percatarse que efectivamente aún había muchos aspirantes dispersos por las instalaciones; quienes a su paso se detenían o se volvían hacia él.

\- ¿Quién será?

\- No lo sé, pero es muy atractivo y…

\- ¡Qué lindo! ¿Crees que ingrese a la clase diurna?...

\- Creo que venía de la residencia de la luna….

\- ¿La residencia destinada para los de la clase nocturna?

\- Debe ser un estudiante del otro dormitorio…

\- Yo escuché a mi padre decir que en su tiempo esa clase estaba compuesta sólo por alumnos elite; que además eran muy atractivos…

Kaname era consciente de cada comentario; que aunque los chicos humanos los hacían en susurros, para su audición era como si los hicieran en voz alta. Intentó no prestar mucha atención, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor disimuladamente, pues sabía que hoy no sólo se presentarían los aspirantes a ingresar a la academia, sino también los profesores que impartirían las cátedras.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba lo único que podía percibir eran las múltiples presencias de jóvenes humanos y la de algunos cazadores. Éstos últimos sabían perfectamente quien era él y se mantenían alejados observándolo con sigilo. Kaname sonrió ante éste hecho. Sin embargo era consciente de que aunque estos estaban solos, eran indicio de que Kiryuu había logrado que también ellos ingresaran a la academia. Pero por la forma en la que lo miraban, no parecía que realmente desearan la coexistencia con los vampiros, ¿en verdad habían aceptado asistir por voluntad propia?, no lo parecía. Sólo esperaba que no echaran a perder los deseos de su presidente enfrentándose a la clase nocturna. Bueno, al menos con lo que respectaba a éstos últimos, él se encargaría de que se mantuvieran a raya.

Finalmente llegó hasta el corredor del edificio principal y comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta y posteriormente volvió a caminar por un pasillo flanqueado a un costado por enormes ventanales a través de los cuales se filtraba la luz del sol.

A causa de los cristales que intensificaban la sensación del calor, era más molesto que estar en contacto con la luz directamente; por ello Kaname levantó la carpeta que llevaba en la mano para cubrirse. Pero justo en ese instante sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho, por lo que giró su rostro hacia donde su instinto se lo indicaba.

Se detuvo en seco. Cerca de la fuente frente al edificio principal, estaba Takamiya Kaito acompañado de Kiryuu. Pese a que éste se encontraba de espaldas, su pelo plateado acariciado suavemente por el viento y ese porte; no cabía duda, era él. Iba vestido de manera informal, jeans, cazadora de cuero negro con capucha azul y bajo el brazo traía un casco de motociclista.

Kaname sonrió sutilmente, tal vez inconscientemente; pero es que la imagen de Zero no encajaba en nada con la de un presidente de la asociación de cazadores. Vestido como estaba, se veía igual de rebelde que en el pasado.

Continuó mirándolo un poco más, sin perder de vista cada uno de sus movimientos, y fue entonces que se llevó una mano al cuello. La sed se volvía a hacer presente y un peso enorme se instaló en su pecho. Ante esto, retrocedió unos pasos y se recargó sobre la pared que dividía un ventanal de otro. Su respiración se había alterado al punto que estaba jadeando y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar tranquilamente. Cuando estuvo más calmado, miró nuevamente hacia aquel lugar pero Zero ya no estaba. Entonces volvió a recargarse sobre la pared y clavó la vista en un punto en el piso.

¿Por qué se volvía a sentir así?... se suponía que ya lo había superado.

Suspiró profundamente intentando eliminar por completo los remanentes de ese sentimiento. Pero la sensación en su garganta parecía no querer abandonarlo.

Suspiró una vez más y cerró los ojos. Hacía años que no se sentía así, y ahora que volvía a verlo er como si su deseo por él sólo se hubiese intensificado. Ese sentimiento y esas sensaciones que le producía la sola imagen del cazador, habían sido el motivo por lo que no había vuelto ni había tenido contacto alguno con él. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con la asociación se lo había dejado a Ichijou buscando de esta manera olvidarse de cualquier sentimiento hacia cazador. Así los años habían pasado y él estaba seguro que todo lo que sentía con respecto a Kiryuu había desaparecido, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Los cinco años posteriores a que se marchó de la academia, había vivido un infierno. Desesperado y deseando cada minuto, cada segundo; regresar, pedirle perdón, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y rogarle lo dejara volver a beber de él. Absurdo, ilógico, demente; no sabría definirlo, pero así era como se había sentido durante esos años.

Aquella vez, después de que Yuuki se hubiese sacrificado para convertirse en el metal madre y ver a Zero destrozado de aquella manera; no había podido abrazarlo y consolarlo aunque lo deseaba. Pero de todos modos, si lo pensaba, aunque lo hubiese intentado el cazador lo hubiese rechazado. Sin embargo, aquella imagen del joven llorando, nunca había podido borrarla de su mente; y lo que era peor, le causaba un sentimiento de culpa. Algo que jamás creyó poder llegar a sentir, y menos hacia Kiryuu Zero.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Pero eso en vez de resultar irrelevante hacía que su corazón se alterara. No, en definitiva, nada de lo que había sentido hace más de veinticinco años había desaparecido. Su corazón se lo demostraba. Su corazón que parecía empeñarse en actuar en contra de sus deseos. Pero… ¿Cuáles eran en verdad sus deseos?...

Apretó con fuerza los puños. Así se mantuvo uno segundos y cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, levantó su mano y miró la palma. Pudo ver las marcas rojas que sus uñas habían dejado sobre la piel y que poco a poco se desvanecían. Respiró profundamente y recordó.

Después de que se marchara no había vuelto a ver a Zero, sino hasta que fue anunciada su elección como presidente de la asociación de cazadores. Aquella vez, nada de lo que se dijo a si mismo fue suficiente para evitar que su corazón dominara a su mente y sin razonarlo, sólo guiado por el impulso, se infiltró en la asociación encubierto tras una capa negra con capucha.

Tendría que haber estado en el lugar que ocupaba Ichijou como representante del líder de la sociedad vampírica, pero extrañamente no había tenido el valor de pararse frente a Zero. Sí, todo el mundo podría reírse y decir que eso no era propio de él. Kuran Kaname; un ancestro vampiro sangre pura, respetado y temido por todos, poderoso e inteligente, ¿él?... ¿ocultarse de un cazador?, eso era irreal, incluso estúpido; pero lamentablemente era verdad. Desde aquella noche trágica, Zero le inspiraba un sentimiento diferente y demasiado intenso. Por eso acudió sin que nadie, ni siquiera Ichijou, lo supiera.

Desde las sombras observó al joven. Zero actuó como se esperaba de él y el verlo tan resuelto y seguro de sí mismo le causó un sentimiento que no sabría definir, pero que se acercaba a la tranquilidad de saber que él estaba mejor. Pero el darse cuenta de eso, fue de cierta forma doloroso también. A deferencia de él, el joven parecía haber podido seguir adelante.

El problema ahora estaba en sí mismo. Pues esa ocasión hace veinticinco años, al mirarlo ocupar la silla del presidente de la asociación, comprendió algo. El joven cazador había dejado una huella imborrable en él. Una huella que lo descolocaba, le hacía sentir cosas que no quería y le hacía actuar como no se esperaba de él; en pocas palabras, podía dejar de ser él a causa de aquel joven… o peor aún, podría por primera vez, ser quien realmente era.

También se daba cuenta de algo más. Ya había deseado con anterioridad al cazador cuando Yuuki aún vivía y no sabía que era una sangre pura; y lo había atribuido al hecho de que sentía en él las reminiscencias de ella, pues Yuuki le daba a beber su sangre.

Aquella vez, cuando por ella se enfrentaron en su habitación, rasgó el pecho del joven haciendo brotar su sangre. Ante eso no pudo evitar el impulso de probar aquel líquido y lamio sus dedos. Así mismo, esto, sumado a las circunstancias, condujo a que dejara a Zero morderlo y beber de él; y una vez sucedido esto, esa noche no había hecho más que contemplar al cazador e intoxicarse con su aroma mientras éste se hallaba inconsciente.

A partir de ese momento había ocasiones en que él mismo se sorprendía pensando en el cazador, llevándose una mano al cuello al recordar. Incluso había veces en que cerraba los ojos e imaginaba a Zero bebiendo nuevamente de él. Su mordida era torpe e intencionalmente agresiva, pero sin lugar a dudas, profundamente satisfactoria. Nadie había bebido de su cuello antes y aunque en cierto modo fue dolorosa la forma en la que el cazador lo había hecho, hubo ocasiones en que deseo volver a repetir ese acto con el cazador, sólo con él y de la misma forma. Pero al percatarse de lo descabellado y absurdo de aquello; cuando se suponía que eran enemigos y se odiaban, había intentado ignorar esos deseos. Incluso había hecho de cuenta que no existían.

Después, el tiempo que había vivido junto a Yuuki había sido maravilloso; ambos compartían del momento sumamente íntimo de beber el uno del otro, pero eso nunca llegó a evitar que de vez en cuando se filtrara en su mente y en su corazón la imagen del cazador.

Luego había sucedido todo aquello en la academia y Yuuki había muerto y Zero había terminado sufriendo nuevamente y odiándolo más que antes y más que a nadie.

Aquella noche, después de que todos atendieron sus heridas, volvió a hablar con Zero sólo para decirle que acabaría lo que inició. Extrañamente el cazador sólo dijo que se alegraba por Yuuki. Después de eso Kaname se marchó. Y así habían transcurrido treinta años.

Sin embargo, el que estuviesen separados no quiso decir que él no pensara en el joven, en especial cuando tenía más sed. Y sólo Ichijou se había percatado que su consumo de pastillas había aumentado considerablemente. Pero nunca se atrevió a hablar sobre eso y él lo prefería así. ¿Cómo le podría explicar que cuando tenía pesadillas era el recuerdo de aquella noche con las palabras y la cercanía del cazador lo que lo tranquilizaba, pero después su sed aumentaba extrañamente?...

\- ¿Kaname-kun?

Kaname reaccionó al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamaba. Era el director, así que lentamente dirigió su vista hacia él al tiempo que intentaba despejar su mente de todo aquello que lo inquietaba. Después de todo era un sangre pura y como tal debería actuar.

Sin embargo aunque lo intentó, se quedó sólo en eso, en un intento; pues al mirar hacia el extremo del pasillo, se quedó helado. El director no iba solo, a su lado estaba, Kiryuu Zero.

El mismo chico que sin saberlo, era capaz de alterarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho y que ahora lo miraba.

Sólo le bastó una mirada rápida para saber qué no se había equivocado. El joven no había cambiado físicamente nada, bueno casi nada; su mirada si se veía un poco diferente, pero su corte de pelo era el mismo, el color de su ojos, la forma de su rostro, sus labios, su cuello con aquel tatuaje, su complexión. Todo era igual.

Se percató como su corazón comenzaba a querer traicionarlo nuevamente, por lo que tragó un poco de saliva y se separó de la pared mostrando una actitud serena e indiferente, al menos exteriormente, después de todo fingir era su especialidad.

El director le sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba. Traía varias carpetas entre sus manos y parecía estar muy animado. En cambio Zero seguía mostrándose inexpresivo. Kaname intentó concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el joven.

\- Esas son muchas carpetas. – dijo, actuando su papel de sangre pura.

\- Si, son las fichas de los aspirantes y los exámenes de selección. Una vez que los revisemos podré enviar las cartas de aceptación… - el director después de responder no supo cómo actuar, sólo miró alternativamente a Kaname y a su hijo - Eh...

El sangre pura se le adelantó y miró a Zero a los ojos.

\- Buenas tardes presidente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo – su voz sonó cortes, más de lo que hubiese deseado.

\- Lo mismo digo, Kuran-sama.

Al escuchar el saludo, Kaname no pudo evitar sentirse extraño; el cazador también había sido cortes. Antes Zero sólo le decía, Kuran, _"ese chupasangre", "ese tipo"_ y claro, otros peores. Pero ahora parecía no tener ningún problema con los títulos.

\- Lamento que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con anterioridad.

\- Es algo normal cuando ambos tenemos obligaciones contrarias. Además muchos de los asuntos que le involucraban los atendí con su representante, Ichijou-san.

\- Si, lo sé, he estado un poco ocupado. Pero por favor, dejemos los formalismos, para mi sigues siendo Kiryuu-kun, ¿yo podría seguir siendo sólo Kuran?

Zero lo miró unos segundos como meditándolo. Kaname sonrió, Zero nunca antes lo había mirado tan directamente así, sin desprecio u odio... Oh, claro, eso era, ahora se daba cuenta que eso era lo diferente en la mirada de Zero. No había desprecio u odio hacia él.

\- Supongo que sí… Bien pues, gracias por haber aceptado cooperar con nosotros en esto, aunque no es la mejor forma de agradecértelo, lo sé.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo - Ambos se miraron unos segundos más. Kaname sintió que su corazón quería salirse de control, así que se volvió hacia el director - Ah, cierto. Traigo los registros de los integrantes de la clase nocturna… si quiere revisarlos…

\- No creo que haga falta… ¿tú quieres revisarlos Zero-kun?

\- No… por ahora tengo que marcharme, aún tengo asuntos en la asociación y ya estuve todo el día aquí…

\- ¡Pensé que te quedarías a cenar Zero-kun! - el director hizo un puchero.

\- Sabes que no puedo, será en otra ocasión… toma, ya te ayudé hasta aquí… – Zero depósito su montón de carpetas sobre las que llevaba el director - hasta pronto Kuran, espero que podamos reunirnos lo antes posible.

\- Cuando gustes.

Zero se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Entonces Kaname frunció el ceño. Había pasado tanto tiempo y el joven simplemente se comportó como si nada y se iba tan deprisa.

No pudo evitar un sentimiento de decepción y cierta tristeza, a la vez de un intenso deseo de ir tras Zero y demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado…


	4. REMINISCENCIAS

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **Reminiscencias**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco en el horizonte.

El viento golpeaba contra su rostro y hacia mecer en un suave compas las espigas en aquellos campos, dándoles la apariencia de olas en un hermoso mar dorado.

Mientras avanzaba en medio de los trigales; acariciaba las plantas y podía sentir su característica aspereza en sus dedos.

A lo lejos podía ver a docenas de campesinos trabajando en la siega. Mientras sus hijos corrían de un lado a otro persiguiéndose y riendo. Él observaba detenidamente aquella escena que le provocaba un sinfín de emociones.

La tranquilidad que se experimentaba era casi palpable y le provocaba un sentimiento de clara nostalgia.

Aparte de la risa de los pequeños, sólo podía escuchar el suave murmullo del viento a su alrededor. Pero no se encontraba solo; alguien más estaba cerca de él, podía sentirlo sin necesidad de girarse… En verdad amaba esa presencia, la amaba más que a cualquier otra y se sentía seguro a su lado.

\- Ojala pudiéramos olvidarnos de todo lo que está sucediendo. – esa persona habló con un claro matiz de tristeza en la voz.

\- Eso es imposible… - le respondió, mientras su mirada era atraída por varias libélulas que revoloteaban frente a él, como presumiendo las iridiscencias que los rayos del sol provocaban sobre sus alas. - … si nosotros no hacemos algo, nadie podrá hacerlo. Por tanto, es nuestra responsabilidad… además… al igual que tú, yo… yo tampoco odio a los humanos…

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Se encontraba tendido en su cama y su habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras; salvo por la tenue luz proveniente de la calle, que se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba el techo con una luz plateada al tiempo que proyectaba sobre éste, la sombra de uno de los árboles de afuera.

Giró su rostro hacia la ventana. Aún era muy de noche; pero ¿qué hora? no tenía la más remota idea. Levantó su brazo hacia el techo, su vista estaba acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de su habitación y pudo ver su mano. Estuvo observándola detenidamente, aún podía sentir claramente esa sensación, como si en verdad hubiese estado en ese campo acariciando las espigas.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Hacía muchos años que había experimentado consecutivamente los mismos sueños por un tiempo. Todos de lugares que le parecían sumamente familiares apenas despertaba; sin embargo después, al pensar y buscar en su mente, simplemente acababa por darse cuenta que nunca había visto en su vida ninguno de ellos.

Zero abrió nuevamente los ojos y colocó su brazo sobre la frente.

\- Se suponía que se habían ido – se dijo en un susurró.

Y en verdad así lo era, hacía más de veinte años que no los tenía. Incluso en ese tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que no eran sueños comunes y corrientes, algo en su interior se lo decía. Eran tan reales, que más que sueños parecían piezas de un rompecabezas buscando encajar. A veces se trataban sólo de imágenes dispersas y errantes, otros eran escenas con un poco más de coherencia; sin embargo, había unos en los que sabía que existían conversaciones; conversaciones que extrañamente al despertar no podía recordar totalmente, por más que se esforzaba.

Sumado a todo; en esos sueños nunca estaba solo, siempre había alguien más con él, pero jamás podía ver de quien se trataba, sólo sabía que era alguien muy importante para él. Y por si fuera poco, lo más desconcertante no eran los sueños en si, sino aquella extraña sensación de vacío y necesidad que venía al despertar. Sentía como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante; y la nostalgia que acompañaba eso, le hacía doler el pecho.

Kaito le había dicho que no se preocupara por ello, que probablemente se debía al duelo por haber perdido a Yuuki. Sin embargo aún cuando creyó y estaba seguro que había superado en cierta forma su perdida, los sueños aún persistían. El más recurrente era el de aquellos campos de trigo, a veces sólo se soñaba caminando en medio de ellos; en otros, que duraban un poco más, solía mantener una conversación con alguien que nunca veía; pero, el que más lo inquietaba, era uno en el que…

Zero se ruborizó y se cubrió con el brazo los ojos.

Como fuera, en la mayoría de esos sueños estaba ese alguien y cuando despertaba sentía como si hubiese abandonado a esa persona importante para él. Al principio la sensación era tan intensa que incluso al abrir los ojos se encontraba con que había estado llorando mientras dormía.

Volvió a suspirar y se incorporó de la cama quedando sentado en la orilla. El reloj en su cómoda le hacía saber que eran las dos de la madrugada. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego se miró a sí mismo; aún estaba vestido con la ropa con que llegó de la calle. Había estado muy cansado después de un arduo día en la asociación; que se había dejado caer sobre la cama y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. Y luego, ese sueño.

Frunció el ceño, en verdad que odiaba tener esos sueños. Cuando le sucedían su guardia bajaba por completo y sentía que en esos momentos podría convertirse en una presa fácil y eso era algo que no necesitaba justo ahora que comenzarían las clases en la academia.

Sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano al cuello, de pronto tenía demasiada sed. Miró el pastillero que descansaba sobre la cómoda, sin embargo se contuvo.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta el closet y extrajo su pijama; luego lentamente se retiró la cazadora y la camisa, y comenzó a aflojar la hebilla del cinturón. Su vista entonces fue atraída nuevamente por el pastillero. Sin más fue hasta él y lo tomó; al abrirlo miró su contenido por varios segundos, luego, cerrando los ojos, sin más vació todo el contenido en su boca.

Mientras comenzaba a experimentar los efectos de las pastillas e iba relajándose, de pronto sintió que no estaba solo. No se trataba de algo amenazador pero lo puso en guardia. Miró su arma que descansaba sobre la cama y la tomó. Si bien su apartamento contaba con todas las defensas de una casa de seguridad para impedir que los vampiros entraran, eso no evitaba que pudiera ser vigilado, además estaba consciente de su posición y de que no sólo tenía como enemigos a vampiros.

Fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia ambos extremos de la calle; ésta se hallaba completamente desierta; y las lámparas con su tenue y tintineante luz sólo le daban un aspecto lúgubre.

 _Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación. Después de todo han sido días bastante pesados, sin contar mi reunión con él._

Sin más, corrió las cortinas y se apartó. Luego dejó la bloody rose sobre la cómoda y se la quedó mirando.

\- Yuuki – su mirada se entristeció – todo esto es por ti… lo lograremos.

La puerta se abrió y el sangrepura atravesó el vestíbulo. Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra larga y el pelo lo tenía ligeramente desordenado.

Sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Ichijou que había estado aguardando en uno de los sofás, al verlo entrar, rápidamente se incorporó y prácticamente corrió hasta él.

\- ¿Kaname?...– el sangrepura al escuchar su voz, se detuvo y lo miró – Menos mal que estas bien, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Sólo salí un rato… ¿sucedió algo?

\- ¿Suceder?... no, es sólo que fui a buscarte hace horas para informarte que los nobles ya me entregaron los cuestionarios que nos envió el director Cross y no te encontré por ningún lado. Ni siquiera Seiren sabía dónde te habías metido… - Kaname lo miró inexpresivamente e Ichijou comprendió que si bien era el amigo de Kaname, éste se sabía cuidar sobradamente bien y sin contar que era un sangre pura, de más estaban sus preocupaciones – …Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí… sólo quería saber si querías que yo le devolviera los cuestionarios al director o querías hacerlo tu personalmente – el sangre pura permanecía en silencio - … ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué?

Ichijou no pudo evitar extrañarse; aunque Kaname lo miraba, parecía estar… no, no parecía estar, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

\- No, nada… Kaname ¿te encuentras bien? - con esta pregunta si pareció atraer la atención del sangre pura.

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es sólo que… - Ichijou lo pensó mejor. Kaname había comenzado a comportarse así desde hacía un par de días, justo después de que se reunió con Kiryuu – … nada …olvídalo. También quería informarte que ya están aquí Hanabusa, Kain y Ruka. Llegaron hace poco; Shiki y Rima mandan disculpas, pero eso de ser padres es un poco complicado, así que no podrán formar parte del cuerpo estudiantil… - Ichijou seguía viendo a Kaname ligeramente tenso - … ¿Quieres reunirte con ellos?

\- Ahora no, necesito descansar, ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí, es todo…

\- Bien… - dicho esto, el sangrepura subió las escaleras rápidamente y se perdió en el pasillo superior. Seguido sólo por la vista de su amigo.

\- ¿Ichijou?

El noble se giró, Aidou venía hacia él.

\- ¡Oh… Hanabusa!

\- Escuché la voz de Kaname-sama.

\- Si, era él - dijo con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- En su habitación… en este momento está un poco indispuesto, así que no podrá reunirse con todos, creo que iré a avisarles.

Aidou miró como el otro noble se iba muy campantemente tarareando. Él se volvió hacia lo alto de las escaleras.

\- ¿Un poco indispuesto?

[...]

Entró rápidamente en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí trabando el seguro. Luego se recargó de espaldas contra ésta. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y exhaló todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y luego volvió a inhalar profundamente. Se llevó entonces una mano hacia el cuello y la otra en puño hacia el pecho. Su respiración se volvió agitada y al abrir los ojos, estos habían abandonado el borgoña y relucían un carmesí intenso.

Miró la cómoda junto a su cama y avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, abrió el cajón y extrajo un frasco de tabletas de sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo destapó y vació una gran cantidad de éstas en su boca. Las tragó con dificultad y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. En verdad que odiaba su sabor insípido, en nada se comparaban con el sabor de la sangre real y aún menos con la de él. La sangre de Zero era única, era perfecta.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho debido al dolor que sentía y dejó de reprimirse; fue así que su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Se llevó entonces una mano a la entrepierna. Ahora su problema no sólo era la intensa sed y el dolor en su pecho, sino también eso…

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Miró detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos aún relucían en carmesí, sus colmillos sobresalían entre sus labios y estaba sudando.

Abrió el grifo y arrojó agua fría hacia su rostro varias veces; luego volvió a mirar su reflejo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico causara todo esto en él?

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, su necesidad era demasiada. Sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior ocasionando que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzara a resbalar hacia su mentón, pero él lo detuvo con su lengua.

Volvió a mojar su rostro. Su pecho aún dolía y su entrepierna igual. Sin poder seguir conteniéndose, introdujo una mano en su pantalón. Su miembro estaba muy sensible y comenzó a acariciarlo. Inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en Zero, mientras descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo.

Apenas hacía unos días se había reunido a solas con él. Habían hablado tranquilamente y en dos ocasiones lo había visto sonreír. Al recordarlo hoy, simplemente no había podido reprimir el deseo de verlo.

Había llegado hasta el edificio donde vivía y adoptando una forma no humana lo había esperado fuera. Lo vio llegar a pie y entrar rápidamente en el edificio; luego entrar a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre la cama. Se veía muy cansado, pero eso era en cierta forma normal, ya que se estaba esforzando demasiado para que todo funcionara en la asociación y próximamente en la academia.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que el joven se quedara profundamente dormido, entonces el había podido observarlo mejor y más tranquilamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?, el tiempo no importaba, había podido apreciar y recorrer cada centímetro, cada milímetro de él con su mirada. Su pelo plateado disperso en el colchón, su frente descubierta, la espesa cortina formada por sus pestañas, su nariz, sus mejillas, aquellos piercing que aún conservaba y sobre todo, su cuello.

En verdad que todo él lo cautivaba. Y su deseo de estar más cerca de él era muy grande. Quería estar sobre él. Dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y sentir su forma; sentir su calor y aspirar su aroma. Jugar con ese cuello deslizando su lengua por él y reclamarlo como suyo, únicamente suyo.

Con todo eso, le había resultado extraño que dada la condición en que se encontraba, el joven no se hubiera percatado de su deseo a esa distancia. Pero parecía estar tan tranquilamente dormido. Por lo menos así había sido al principio porque luego comenzó a soñar, podía saberlo por el fruncir de sus cejas y los susurros incomprensibles que brotaban de sus labios. Y él, lo único que deseaba era tocarlo. Pero tuvo que contenerse y alejarse de la ventana, pues de pronto le había escuchado decir claramente, _"yo… yo tampoco…",_ luego había despertado.

Entonces el suplicio para él había comenzado. Pues aunque quería, no había podido alejarse y dejar de mirarlo. Al despertar, el joven se había quedado pensativo un rato, luego se había sentado en la cama, llevándose una mano al cuello; lo cual evidenciaba su sed; sed que él deseaba saciar.

Después, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestido, Zero se había comenzado a desnudar frente a él. Nunca lo había visto semidesnudo, su cuerpo era perfecto también y aquella escena era demasiado sensual. Pero luego estando a punto de desnudarse completamente; el cazador se había dirigido hacia la cómoda y después de dudar un rato, había tragado todas las tabletas contenidas en un pastillero. Eran tabletas de sangre; eso extrañamente lo molestó y sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de desplegar su presencia y delatarse; sin embargo aunque no lo hizo, si logró alertar al cazador quien inmediatamente tomó su arma y miró por la ventana, él tuvo que ocultarse y marcharse de ahí.

\- Ze…ro.. ah...

Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos. Recargo su brazo sobre el espejo y apoyó su frente en éste. Las imágenes de Zero durante su reunión, dormido y luego desnudándose, se sucedían una tras otra.

\- Ze… Zero… - su respiración se entrecortaba y sutiles jadeos brotaban de sus labios; entonces su cuerpo se tensó y en el punto máximo de su éxtasis, se liberó.

Permaneció en la misma posición mientras su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Al abrir los ojos, estos habían recuperado su color original.

Pasados unos segundos miró su mano, aquel líquido blanquecino estaba en ella; entonces un intenso rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. El cazador había sido capaz de provocar todo esto en él sin siquiera saberlo; incluso se había…

No, en definitiva tenía que aprender a controlarse, no podía seguir comportándose así, ahora que estarían muy cerca. De lo contrario la próxima vez sería capaz de arrojarse sobre él.

Después de un rato salió del baño, recién duchado y envuelto en un pijama de seda negro. Se sentía más tranquilo.

Si bien podía estar afuera con todos los nobles, no le apetecía. La mayoría sólo buscaban congraciarse con él y lo alagaban con cumplidos vacíos. Pero él no necesitaba eso. Lo único que deseaba era estar con alguien a quien no le importara que fuese un vampiro sangre pura ancestro, alguien que no le temiese, o deseará algo de él, alguien con quien pudiera ser, quien realmente era y que sólo lo mirase a él, sólo a él.


	5. SILENCIO

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **Silencio**

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a poblar el cielo, mientras un ligero viento soplaba contra ellos. Kaname caminaba al lado de Ichijou por uno de los corredores de la planta baja, que estaba alumbrado por lámparas de tenues luces doradas.

\- Ya no dijiste nada en el despacho del director.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- La reunión, ¿Qué te pareció?

\- Un ambiente un poco tenso.

\- Bueno, eso es normal, son demasiado jóvenes y además, cazadores.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así me pregunto si serán capaces de contenerse frente a la clase nocturna.

\- Hmmp… - Ichijou sonrió divertido – ¿Te preocupas por ellos y no por los nuestros?

\- Los nuestros saben lo que espero de ellos.

\- Claro, claro. Aunque honestamente creo que los jóvenes cazadores se comportaran, se ve que respetan mucho a su presidente. Y no es para menos, Kiryuu no sólo es el más joven presidente que ha existido, también es… - Kaname se detuvo en seco, no le había pasado desapercibido el claro matiz de admiración reflejado en la voz de su amigo. Admiración y algo más que no le gustó. Ichijou, que había avanzado unos pasos más, no terminó la frase; se giró y lo miró desconcertado por su reacción - … ¿sucede algo Kaname? - El sangrepura negó con la cabeza y reanudó su marcha.

\- Nuestra estancia aquí no será fácil. Respeten o no a su presidente, sus ojos estarán sobre todos nosotros… ¿lo comprendes no es así Ichijou?

\- Si, la tranquilidad de este lugar pende de un delgado hilo. Pero afortunadamente esta vez es diferente a hace treinta años.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que en ese entonces apoyaste el deseo del director de lograr la coexistencia con los humanos mediante la creación una clase nocturna en esta academia, porque querías crear un lugar donde Yuuki estuviera protegida y tú pudieras estar cerca de ella sin levantar sospechas, dado que nadie sabía quién era ella en realidad. Eso te trajo muchas complicaciones. Sin embargo ahora no estás aquí porque necesites proteger a alguien y tu única preocupación es para la clase nocturna y su comportamiento.

\- Si.

Kaname respondió escuetamente y miró de reojo a su amigo.

 _Si Ichijou supiera…_

Continuaron su camino sin decir nada más. Giraron al final del pasillo y luego bajaron hacia la explanada; entonces Kaname vio a Zero. Se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los árboles de la calzada que llevaba hasta la residencia de la luna.

El cazador no había estado presente durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, ni durante la reunión que posteriormente se había celebrado entre los alumnos de la clase nocturna y los jóvenes cazadores pertenecientes a la clase diurna. Es más, no lo había visto en todo el día; así que encontrarse con él ahora, justo cuando se iba a recluir en los dormitorios hasta el día siguiente en que comenzaban las clases, era sin duda un magnifico regalo.

Sin embargo el cazador no se encontraba solo, para su desagrado, estaba acompañado de Takamiya Kaito otra vez. El verlos juntos le produjo una punzada en el pecho; pero no por la cercanía que parecía existir entre ambos cazadores, sino por el hecho de que Zero estaba riendo. El joven estaba disfrutando de ese momento con su amigo, fuese lo que fuese que estuviesen conversando, él estaba riendo.

Nunca lo vio hacer eso en el pasado, al menos no honestamente y de hecho muy rara vez lo había visto sonreír. Así que podría decirse que el escucharlo era realmente un privilegio y un placer que lamentablemente parecía haberse estado negándosele sólo a él y permitido a los demás. Y ahora que finalmente podía escucharlo, descubría que el sonido de su risa era melodioso y hermoso. Le pareció que así, el cazador lucía terriblemente atractivo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse allí parado, admirándolo. Pero como ya había decidido esforzase para controlarse frente al cazador, se obligó a sí mismo a continuar avanzando, aunque sentía un ligero hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo mientras más se acercaba a ellos.

Parecía que Kiryuu estaba burlándose de algo hecho o dicho por su amigo, ya que éste se veía incómodo. Sin embargo no supo que, ya que cuando Ichijou y él estuvieron a unos metros, ambos cazadores se percataron de sus presencias y se volvieron hacia ellos.

\- Buenas noches – Los saludó amablemente cuando los tuvo enfrente.

Ellos por un momento parecieron no comprenderlo y él sintió como si hubiese interrumpido algo importante. Zero lo miró inexpresivamente; pero Takamiya lo miró con el ceño fruncido y fue éste quien habló.

\- Hola Kuran… ¿qué hace un sangrepura paseando por los pasillos de la academia?, según recuerdo, la reunión terminó hace rato y a estas horas ya no hay chicos humanos a los que cazar.

Kaname lo miró unos segundos a los ojos; el castaño no desvió la mirada, en cambio lo retó con ella. No pudo evitar pensar en que era un insolente y hubiese querido mandarlo a volar por los aires en ese instante, pero sabía que no podía, así que sólo sonrió displicentemente.

\- Hmmp… entonces quizá me conforme sólo contigo, Takamiya-kun.

Remarcó el "kun" y Kaito apretó los puños mientras que casi al mismo tiempo dirigía su mano hacia su costado donde podía verse el pomo de una espada sobresalir entre los pliegues de su larga gabardina.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse tenso. Kaname no se movió; si era el cazador quien atacaba primero, podría entonces sí, permitirse el gusto de hacer lo que había estado deseando.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, ya que un despliegue de energía que atravesó entre ambos, atrajo su atención; al tiempo que la voz potente de Zero se escuchó.

\- Basta! – les dijo y la tensión del momento fue rota al instante.

\- ¿Zero… qué?...

\- Kaito – El cazador se acercó a ellos y miró de manera severa a su amigo - creo que fui muy claro cuando dije que no quería ni toleraría el uso innecesario de armas en la academia.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?

\- Lo hice, y es evidente que sólo estaba provocándote y al parecer lo logró con mucha facilidad… Kuran conoce perfectamente el reglamento y las consecuencias de romperlo y créeme que no lo hará.

Zero dijo esto sin mirar al sangrepura. Kaname se sintió avergonzado por su actitud, pero no podía evitarlo, el castaño le desagradaba enormemente. Kaito por su parte miró por un instante a su amigo extrañado y sorprendido por su actitud, pero finalmente suspiró y se acomodó la gabardina.

\- Como digas…

\- Discúlpanos Kuran. – dijo Zero, ahora encarandolo a él.

\- Quién se debe disculpar soy yo, presidente – Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Kaname se sentía nuevamente molesto, pero ahora era por la actitud que mostraba Kiryuu para con él, pero al joven parecía tenerlo sin cuidado.

\- Como sea – Zero suspiró – Kaito tiene razón en algo, ustedes ya deberían estar en la residencia de la luna. Aunque las clases inicien hasta mañana, las normas comenzaron a aplicar desde el momento en que los alumnos humanos llegaron a la academia.

\- Lo sabemos presidente, es sólo que el director nos convocó a su despacho después de la reunión con los jóvenes cazadores, donde por cierto se extrañó su presencia.

\- Zero tuvo que acudir a la asociación, Kuran – fue Kaito quien intervino nuevamente y Kiryuu sólo lo miró sorprendido.

\- Lo sé también – Una sonrisa arrogante se reflejó en el rostro de Kaname - Pero honestamente creo que si el presidente Kiryuu está comprometido con lo que él mismo inició, al menos debería estar presente en las reuniones que haya entre cazadores y vampiros.

\- Hay cosas que también se necesitaban dejar en orden en la sede de la asociación.

\- Pues entonces considero que el presidente debería organizar mejor su trabajo…

\- ¿Qué dices?... Zero es perfectamente capaz de hacer su trabajo…

\- ¡Ya basta los dos!… Deben estar bromeando... - Zero, quien los había estado observando sin poder intervenir, frunció el ceño y levantó nuevamente la voz - ¡Kuran, se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer y cómo… no necesito que alguien me lo recuerde… y Kaito, tampoco necesito que alguien me justifique…!

\- Pero Zero… ¿Es que en verdad confías en él?

Kaname sonrió al comprender el motivo por el que Kaito lo agredía. Al cazador le desagradaban profundamente los sangrepura y no podía tolerar el hecho de que Zero, quien también había compartido esa misma inclinación, ahora estuviera dispuesto a trabajar con uno de ellos. Por un momento deseo que él tuviera un motivo similar para detestar al castaño, pero no, su motivo era completamente diferente, él simplemente no toleraba su cercanía con Kiryuu y en este momento estaba esperando ansiosamente escuchar la respuesta.

Finalmente el cazador movió la cabeza en signo de negación y suspiró cansinamente…

\- No se trata de confiar o no, Kaito… él sabe cuánto lo odio y también sabe que jamás podré perdonarlo por todo lo que me hizo…– Kaname se quedó helado, no era precisamente eso lo que había querido escuchar. El cazador decía todo eso sin mirarlo siquiera y había frialdad en su voz –… de la misma forma yo nunca he sido de su agrado, si no hubiese sido por Yuuki, él me hubiese destruido desde el día en que me conoció sin la menor consideración; así que el sentimiento de odio y desprecio es mutuo, siempre ha sido así y él, al igual que yo, siempre ha estado bien con eso, de hecho nunca nos ha importado. Lo desprecio y me desprecia; pero como a pesar de eso, accedió a apoyar este proyecto en la academia, para mí por ahora no es un enemigo, mientras esté en esta academia es un aliado… esa es la única verdad… y ahora si me disculpan, me iré a descansar.

Kaito lo miró sin decir nada y su expresión se suavizó. Zero en cambio se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario a donde los vampiros se dirigían sin prestarles más atención.

Al pasar al lado de Kaname, éste intentó girarse e hizo ademan de levantar la mano para detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. Zero se veía serio pero no molesto. Kaito por unos segundos se quedó en su lugar, pero luego lo siguió mientras se quejaba.

\- Por un momento pensé que te estabas haciendo viejo…

\- No digas estupideces…

Kaname los miró mientras se alejaban. Zero olía tan bien, hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, y que su cuerpo se estremeciera con sólo su cercanía. Sin embargo sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en su interior.

Zero lo odiaba, y en cambio él había pasado treinta años amándolo y esperando que algún día pudiera reunir el valor de volver a estar cerca de él y ahora que lo había logrado, el joven había dicho todo aquello _. "Él sabe cuánto lo odio y también sabe que jamás podré perdonarlo por todo lo que me hizo…"_

Una expresión de profunda tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. No quería estar más allí; Se volvió y continuó su camino con Ichijou a su lado, quien parecía haberse quedado mudo durante todo ese rato; pero de hecho para él estaba bien así, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Ichijou siguió al sangrepura y ninguno de los dos habló hasta llegar a la residencia de la luna. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que el vestíbulo se hallaba desierto.

\- Necesito descansar – fue lo único que el sangrepura dijo, y subió aprisa las escaleras seguido sólo por la mirada de su amigo.

\- Kaname, cuanto lo amas ¿no es verdad?... las palabras de Kiryuu-kun debieron dolerte demasiado…

/*/*/ flashback /*/*/

\- Kiryuu-ku… digo… presidente Kiryuu, lo siento. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar.

\- Está bien, representante. Tome asiento por favor.

\- Gracias... - Ichijou vestía de traje negro y pese haber llegado tarde, se veía relajado. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Zero e inmediatamente comenzó a extraer el contenido del portafolio que traía consigo. Varios documentos fueron puestos sobre el escritorio - lamento que Kaname-sama nuevamente no haya podido reunirse con usted.

\- No hay problema mientras venga alguien en su representación y los problemas que atañen tanto a la asociación y al senado, puedan ser resueltos.

\- ¿En verdad no le importa presidente?

\- No, en lo personal estoy más cómodo de esta manera. - Ichijou lo miró a los ojos, como intentando averiguar si mentía - ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Eh?... no… - Ichijou bajó la mirada y sonrió - es sólo que he estado pensando en que no logro acostumbrarme a llamarle "presidente", y siempre comento el error de llamarle como en el pasado.

\- Eso… bueno, pues simplemente puede llamarme por mi nombre.

\- ¿No le importa?, soy un vampiro y usted ahora es el presidente de la asociación de cazadores de vampiros…

\- Hmmp… e irónicamente también soy uno…

\- Eh… yo. Lo siento, no quería ofenderlo… yo

\- Está bien… con respecto a lo otro… a mí me molesta tener que llamarlo "representante", "Ichijou-sama" y no puedo llamarlo "Ichijou-senpai" pues ya no estamos en la escuela.

\- Bueno, a mí me gustaría que simplemente me llame Ichijou o Takuma.

\- Bien, pues si me llamas Kiryuu yo puedo llamarte Ichijou-san y nos olvidamos de las etiquetas.

\- Bien… pues así será. – dicho esto sonrió aliviado y Zero se sorprendió por esa actitud

\- ¿Está algo mal? – volvió a preguntar el cazador.

\- No… no… es sólo que creí que yo te desagradaba y me alegro de comprobar que no es así…

\- ¿Por qué me tendrías que desagradar?... si lo dices porque eres un vampiro… eso no tiene nada que ver, nunca me has hecho algún daño y ya no veo las cosas como en el pasado.

\- Lo digo por mi cercanía con Kaname.

\- No me interesa hablar de él a menos que se trate de asuntos relacionados con nuestras sociedades.

\- ¿Lo odias?

\- ¿Odiarlo?... – Zero miró al noble un instante, como si estuviera sopesando su respuesta, hasta que finalmente habló –… si, lo odio… y nunca podré perdonarlo por el simple hecho de que nada de lo que me hizo puede ser cambiado. Él manipuló mi vida a su antojo, me usó desde el momento en que me conoció como a una más de sus piezas en su tablero de ajedrez.

… Perdí todo lo que amaba por él. Y aunque he seguido con mi vida, siempre tendré presente el daño que me hizo y nunca podré olvidarlo. Nunca podré olvidar que soy lo que soy en mucho gracias a él y nada es como yo hubiese deseado porque no me dejó elección.

\- Kaname no es malo…

\- No estoy diciendo que lo sea, él es un sangrepura; tiene todas las cualidades y actúa como tal y está acostumbrado a dirigir el destino de los demás a su antojo, moviendo piezas aquí y allá para que las cosas resulten según su antojo. Para mi mala fortuna, yo simplemente me atravesé en su camino y él me usó… como lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro sangre pura.

… Lo cierto es que comprendo que no conoce otra forma de hacer las cosas… ha vivido por miles de años tengo entendido y su poder supera diez veces el mío al igual que supera el de cualquier otro vampiro, nadie puede detenerlo ni decirle no… por tanto él puede hacer lo que quiera y como quiera, porque sabe que tiene el poder… eso no puede ser cambiado ni puedo reprochárselo…

… Sin embargo no soy tonto, sé que eso le ha traído soledad, pero honestamente no seré yo quien lo compadezca. Desapruebo su forma de hacer las cosas y siempre lo haré, por eso es que como he dicho, estoy más cómodo tratando contigo los asuntos que con él… sé que ambos somos cabeza de nuestras respectivas sociedades, y sé que tendremos que trabajar en conjunto para mantener la paz; estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero cualquier trato que yo llegue a tener con él, estará limitado a nuestras funciones; y si te soy honesto, prefiero ahorrarme la tensión de cualquier encuentro innecesario, así que si él está de acuerdo en seguir enviándote a ti, por mi está bien, incluso lo agradezco.

[...]

\- Kiryuu-kun, si tú supieras.

Ichijou suspiró. Aquella vez en que se reunió con Zero, fue la primera y la última vez que hablaron de esa forma de Kaname. Habían pasado casi siete años desde que se marcharon de la academia, y Zero estaba por cumplir un año frente a la asociación como su presidente. Era la tercera vez que se reunía con él y Kaname no había accedido aún a reunirse con el cazador, no daba excusas ni pedía disculpas, simplemente lo enviaba a él a tratar los asuntos relacionados con la asociación y así fue durante los últimos treinta años.

Sin embargo él, que conocía en parte al sangrepura, sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien. Desde que abandonaron la academia, Kaname estaba más triste que nunca. Al principio durante aproximadamente cinco o seis años, se había marchado a una finca cerca del mar y sólo él lo visitaba para llevarle noticias o información sobre asuntos concernientes al senado. Kaname se veía ansioso, triste e incluso en momentos percibía en su mirada un pequeño atisbo de desesperación; además, su consumo de tabletas era demasiado elevado.

Al principio creyó que era por la pérdida de Yuuki, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que no era así, pues descubrió que cuando por casualidad mencionaba a Kiryuu, la mirada de su amigo parecía iluminarse un poco.

Primero sólo fueron comentarios esporádicos, pero pronto, intencionalmente comenzó a hablarle más a menudo del joven cazador. Le habló de cuando se graduó de la academia y luego del nivel superior, de los lugares donde daba clases, de su trabajo como cazador, del resultado de algunas de sus misiones, de su promoción para presidente de la asociación de cazadores y de su nombramiento, y aunque el sangre pura no fue a la ceremonia, él le contó todo con lujo de detalles. Y así continuó hablándole de él, de todo lo que sabía, mucho o poco, que hacia el cazador. Todo eso parecía agradarle al sangrepura aunque no lo expresara abiertamente e incluso aparentara indiferencia.

No hubo en muchos años una sola conversación, en que Kiryuu no saliera a relucir. Pero entonces un día, su amigo pareció salir del estado en que se encontraba, fue precisamente unos meses después de que Kiryuu fuera nombrado presidente. Kaname volvió a ser el mismo que había sido siempre. Dejó la finca y se instaló en otra de sus propiedades y ocupó su lugar frente al consejo, posteriormente comenzó a planear estrategias, reformas y todo aquello que contribuyera a lograr la coexistencia con los humanos. Para entonces Kiryuu había desaparecido de los temas de conversación, sin embargo lo único que no cambió, fue el excesivo consumo de tabletas de sangre por parte de Kaname y el hecho de que él, Ichijou, siguió reuniéndose con Kiryuu en lugar del sangre pura.

Pero pese a los cambios y a los años que habían pasado, el seguía estando seguro de algo… Kaname no odiaba a Kiryuu… por supuesto que no… lo amaba, esa era la única verdad, pero para desgracia de su amigo, el cazador parecía sentir todo lo contrario…

Kaname cerró los ojos, su pecho dolía demasiado y los ojos le escocían. Afortunadamente uno de los beneficios que disfrutaba a pesar de ser un sangrepura y líder de todos los vampiros, era que al menos podía tener privacidad; más de la que cualquier otro vampiro pudiera esperar o desear. Así que ahora como en muchas otras ocasiones, en la soledad de su habitación se podía quitar la careta para dejar caer la mascara y mostrarse tal cual era.

En este momento lo hacía, sentado en la orilla de su cama mirando el piso. Quería llorar, un acto de debilidad e incluso hasta vulgar para alguien como él, pero era lo que deseaba.

 _"No se trata de confiar o no, Kaito… él sabe cuánto lo odio y también sabe que jamás podré perdonarlo por todo lo que me hizo…"_

Las palabras de Zero volvían a su mente una y otra vez y cada una de ellas con más fuerza. Tanto que parecían atravesar su alma como si de puñales de cazador se trataran.

El joven lo odiaba, y no tenía caso preguntarse por qué le dolía tanto haberlo escuchado de sus propios labios, eso ya lo sabía; le dolía porque lo amaba… lo amaba demasiado, pero Zero lo odiaba; lo odiaba porque él le había hecho demasiado daño. Pero aun a pesar de saberlo, no por eso dolía menos, al contrario.

 _"... el sentimiento de odio y desprecio es mutuo, siempre ha sido así y él, al igual que yo, siempre ha estado bien con eso, de hecho nunca nos ha importado. Lo desprecio y me desprecia…"_

Zero se equivocaba. Por supuesto que él no estaba bien con eso, él lo amaba, no lo odiaba ni lo despreciaba; y en realidad nunca lo había hecho; eso lo descubrió incluso antes de que Yuuki muriera. A el sólo le había molestado que ella lo quisiese y se preocupara por él. Al principio incluso había creído que odiaba a Zero, porque él, Kaname, también quería a Yuuki y el cazador podía estar más cerca de ella que él y eso representaba el peligro de la posibilidad de perderla.

Pero después de alejarlos, de convertirla en su pareja y de vivir momentos hermosos e íntimos con ella, no fue suficiente y terminó por descubrir la cruel verdad que había estado negándose. Lo que en verdad él había detestado era que Zero la quisiese a ella; y odiaba que la mirase como su única luz, que la protegiera aun a costa de su vida, que se sacrificara sólo por ella.

Él en realidad, siempre había estado celoso, no de él, sino de ella. Pero había ignorado lo que sentía por él durante mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta se había convertido en algo demasiado fuerte, Yuuki estaba muerta y Zero lo odiaba y él lo único que podía hacer era permanecer en silencio, guardando para si todo lo que sentía y ahogándose en su propio dolor.

Kaname cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cristalinas bañaron las espesas cortinas que formaban sus pestañas y cayeron hacia la alfombra, no podía contenerlas y sentía como poco a poco iba cayendo en un abismo…

Ahora sabía que había amado a Zero, aun antes de conocerlo y cuando lo vio en aquella montaña siendo sólo un niño, supo que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, pero fue tan necio que se aferró a su promesa de proteger a Yuuki y atesorarla, en vez de atesorarlo a él y fue por eso que lo perdió.

¿Cómo podía entonces reprocharle que lo odiara?... en definitiva todo era su culpa.

Pero entonces, si lo odiaba…

Kaname abrió los ojos como si de pronto hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué Zero no lo miraba como en el pasado, en ese pasado donde en su mirada no había más que desprecio para él?... Ahora en su mirada más que odio o desprecio, había indiferencia. ¿Qué clase de odio era ese entonces? Si decía odiarlo ¿Por qué lo miraba con indiferencia?

Kaname se pasó las manos por el cabello y la desesperación lo invadió.

\- Indiferencia, en definitiva eso lo quiero a un menos que tu odio. – dijo en apenas un susurro.

 _¿Pero que puedo hacer?…_

Las lágrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos; se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró los jardines cubiertos por la oscuridad.

 _En el pasado me mirabas, aun a pesar de Yuuki, aun a pesar de que te desagradaba, aun a pesar de todo lo que te había hecho, tú me mirabas._

 _Zero ¿debería corresponder de la misma forma a ese sentimiento y comportarme contigo como en el pasado?..._

 _Si, tal vez así volvería a estar presente_ _en tu vida y tus pensamientos de alguna manera…_

 _Si no puedo tener tu amor, sólo tu odio… entonces ¿debería hacer que valiera?_

 _Si, porque si no me mirarás jamás con amor, al menos me mirarías con odio, pero me mirarías y podría volverme a ver reflejado en tus hermosos ojos._


End file.
